


We're finally going to meet

by ymanimon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymanimon/pseuds/ymanimon
Summary: He’s learned so much about Otabek in the time they’ve been talking. He doesn’t remember when they started talking exactly, but he knows it’s over a half year already.Ever since Yuri got to know Otabek drives a motorcycle, he’s secretly been hoping to be able to ride the motorcycle as well. Or maybe on the back, clinging to him… holding himself close to Otabek’s back, using the motorcycle as an excuse…Ow woah! Yuri quickly moved his head around. “What are you thinking about, you moron?”





	

Yuri’s waiting outside of the train station. He’s so nervous.

 

Yuri’s been talking to this guy on Tumblr for a while now. They’ve been following each other for quit a long time. When Yuri posted a picture of himself with a tiger hat on, which he absolutely adored, he had gotten a comment on it from him saying he looked adorable and had the eyes of a soldier.

 

Yuri couldn’t help himself then and sent a direct message to him saying "he shouldn’t be making jokes!" This person told him he "didn’t make a joke" and "really meant what he had said." Yuri had been blushing reading that, throwing his phone on his bed. He decided to just leave it there and go take a shower because he’s been ice skating like an hour before that.

 

After coming back from a long shower, he grabbed his phone. Still drying his hair, he saw a few messages:

“Hey,

We’ve been following each other for quite a while and seem to have a lot of same interest.

I would like to be your friend. What do you think of it?”

 

Seeing this he stopped doing whatever he was doing, only coming back to reality when he hears his mom yell at him to come down for dinner right now.

 

Yuri didn't expect this message, so he decided to let his phone lie on his bed again. Well, he’d already been waiting for a reply, it didn’t matter if he’d react now or a later.

 

After dinner he’d come back, just reacting a “sure” to the question asked before.

* * *

 

 After that they’d been talking every day. At first they didn’t know anything about each other, only their interests. Later on they learned they’re both male. And another while after that, he learned that the person he has been talking to is called Otabek. He really liked that name if he had to be honest about it. It just fits him somehow. Other than that he learned that Otabek is 3 years older than him and rides a motorcycle apparently, which is really cool. 

 

* * *

 He’s learned so much about Otabek in the time they’ve been talking. He doesn’t remember when they started talking exactly, but he knows it’s over a half year already.

 

Ever since Yuri got to know Otabek drives a motorcycle, he’s secretly been hoping to be able to ride the motorcycle as well. Or maybe on the back, clinging to him… holding himself close to Otabek’s back, using the motorcycle as an excuse…

 

Ow woah! Yuri quickly moved his head around. “What are you thinking about, you moron?”

 

Yuri’s been thinking more and more like this lately. He’s been catching himself talking to Otabek online and thinking about hugging him, kissing him maybe.

 

Getting a picture of him didn’t help… Since Yuri knows Otabek’s been seeing pictures of him (I mean he’s been sharing almost all of them on his blog), but he didn’t get to see him yet. So he got Otabek to post a picture of himself and of course, with the motorcycle. And that did NOT help at all. He looked so handsome and with the bike in the background it only made him look even better… He did not understand why he didn’t post pictures much. He looked so cool…

  

* * *

 

Yuri looks at his phone, he’s been waiting for 10 minutes now. Yuri got so nervous and excited to finally meet Otabek today, he had been hurrying and got on the train earlier, which ended up in him being 20 minutes too early.

 

It’s also getting colder, so this isn’t really a positive thing. Even if he’s wearing a scarf and gloves, it is still too cold for his liking.

 

“Hey.”

 

Yuri looks up. Wait… is this… Otabek?

 

“You’re Yuri, right?”

 

He can’t really say anything, he’s getting too nervous now, actually meeting him in person. And immediately noticing that, o god, he’s even more handsome in person. All he can think of doing is nod, just to give him a reply without stuttering.

 

“You look like you’ve been waiting for a while already, come on, we’re going to the restaurant.”

 

He hands him a helmet, Yuri looks at it, a little shocked, because, he’s definitely going to ride the motorcycle, he fantasized about it and it’s actually going to happen now.

 

He walks behind him, putting the helmet on once he gets to the motorcycle. Otabek helps him with the helmet so it won’t fall off. Otabek gets on the bike first, Yuri getting on the back, holding him because he has no clue of where else to keep his hands and still feeling like he’s actually safe. And of course he wants his fantasy to become reality.

 

Once they start driving, he holds onto Otabek a little closer, feeling a bit unsafe, not being used to sitting on the back of a motor cycle. Once they’ve been driving for a while, Yuri dares to let go of Otabek -not sitting like he’s going to lose his life if he doesn’t anymore- and look around himself. Everything is amazing. The air around him, the guy in front him, the nature around them, the traffic which they drive by pretty fast.

 

Otabek looks at Yuri from the corner of his eye. Yuri had been so tense up 'till now, seeing him finally being able to enjoy himself a little more makes him so happy.

 

“Hold on close, we’re going a little faster”

 

Yuri looks excited once he hears this, immediately obeying. They drive harder, driving by every car around them. He’s never had such an amazing day, and it just started!

 

* * *

 

Later in the restaurant they are laughing a lot, just talking like they know each other for such a long time already, which in terms of talking in a chat is true, but not in real life. Yuri still tends to get nervous whenever they fall silent and he doesn’t know what exactly to say.

 

When it gets silent he decides to just look around himself. He and Otabek are sitting at a table for two, right next to the window. It’s very cold, so it’s fun to watch people cuddling up because of it. Not only couples, but also friends who just give in to the cold.

 

The restaurant looks nice. It’s a little formal, but not to the extent where they feel out of place. Even if it looks like it could go for the very expensive meals, it’s still affordable.

 

He looks back, seeing Otabek staring at him, he blushes “What is it?”. Otabek smiles, “Nothing, you look like you’re enjoying yourself. I’m happy.” This time his blush is going even deeper. He then looks away quickly and sees a woman. She’s gorgeous, long brown hair, dark lips, white skin, a long dress which looks amazing on her. They lock eyes for a second and she smiles at him, he jolts up a bit, but then smiles back at her politely.

 

“She looks beautiful, right?”

 

He jolts up again, looking at Otabek now, who’s looking at the woman.

 

“… Yeah.”

 

He kind of wishes he could look like her, getting such a compliment out of him.

 

* * *

 

They finish eating and Otabek tells him he wants to show him something. They get on his bike again and take off.

 

This time when they’re driving Yuri is sitting closely to Otabek’s back. He isn’t scared for one bit anymore, but it’s cold, he just wants the warmth of his body against him.

 

They don’t drive for long this time. They’re up a hill when they come to a stop and Otabek gets off the bike. Why a hill, it’s cold enough already, isn't it!?

 

“Come.”

 

Otabek’s holding out his hand for Yuri, Yuri grabs his hand and they walk through some bushes and get to the other side of where the bike’s parked.

 

“This is it.”

 

Yuri looks at Otabek, following his gaze to look in front of him. It’s gorgeous. It’s a huge lake, with old houses around it and a little further he can see the city they came from. Because of the cold, the trees around it have a tint of white on it, as do the houses and the grass around it. He can see swans swimming on the lake, making it even more beautiful than it already is.

 

“It’s gorgeous…”

 

Yuri can’t take his eyes off of it, missing Otabek who’s looking at him with a smile, proud of himself to make the other boy look so taken away by the view. He grabs Yuri’s hand, guiding him to a bench not far from where they were standing. They sit down, both quiet, enjoying the view and each others company. Yuri’s getting a little tired now, it’s near 11PM and that’s not that late, he knows, but traveling that much and going out the entire day is just something he isn’t used to. Otabek comes to sit closer, moving his arm to rest behind Yuri’s head. Yuri looks up at him, Otabek is still watching the view. Yuri isn’t sure if this was an invitation, but he moves to rest his head on his shoulder, if he doesn’t like it he will just give the excuse that he’s tired and should just get over it.

 

Otabek puts his arm around Yuri, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Getting tired? Want to go back soon?”

 

“Yes soon, but not now. I just want to stay like this for a little while.”

 

He starts blushing once he realizes what he’s said. He doesn’t really dare to look up, but once he feels the arm around him pushing him closer, he looks up at Otabek, who has a small blush as well.

 

* * *

 

He slowly opens his eyes, “Hey, you awake now?” he looks up, apparently he’s fallen asleep… Shit! What time is it? He pulls out his phone, only 20 minutes have passed since he last looked at the time.

 

“Come on, I’ll take you home.” Wait, what... home?

 

“Home? Wait, wait, wait. That’s really far away. I can’t let you do that.”

 

“Well, chances are, you might miss the train, plus, I don’t feel safe letting you travel on your way back all on your own.”

 

He blushes and decides to get along with it, even if he doesn’t like it.

 

“Fine, but I don’t want you complaining about it tomorrow morning.”

 

They drive back, Yuri tells him where he lives and Otabek knows almost entirely where it is, he just has to point out the last 20 minutes of the ride.

 

Once they are at his house, Yuri doesn’t really know what to do. He let Otabek take him home and he knows it’s gonna take a really long time if Otabek decides to drive home after this.

 

“So… what are you going to do now?” He turns to look at him.

 

“Well, I haven’t really thought of it, I just wanted you to be safe.”

 

There he goes again, with the smooth responses.

 

“I guess there’s not really much of an other option than to drive home.”

 

“No, you’re not going to do that. Wait here for a second!”

 

Yuri goes inside, leaving Otabek standing outside in the cold. He comes back a little later after that.

 

“Come in, you’re going to sleep on a futon. I’m not going to let you drive back now and my mom will certainly not let you do that either, so you’re coming in if you want to or not.”

 

Otabek's a little surprised by the sudden eagerness of Yuri. Otabek can't help but give a small smile and he kisses Yuri on the forehead gently.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Yuri, turns around, completely red now.

 

“No problem. I’m going to cook water, do you want tea?”

 

“Yes, I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

Once they’re inside Yuri grabs a cup of tea for the both of them and they sit at the table for a while. Both enjoying the silence as they’re both getting tired and get warm after being outside for such a long time.

 

A little while later Yuri lays out the futon as Otabek is taking a shower. Once he gets back, Yuri’s all done and he hurriedly heads towards the bathroom to get himself ready for the night. While he’s standing under the shower he’s regretting this a little bit. He just met Otabek and he’s letting him sleep over?! This was not something he’d planned to do.

 

Getting back from the shower Otabek is still up, just checking his phone casually. Otabek turns his head around:

 

“Hey.”

 

“… Hey.”

 

Yuri lies down on his bed, looking at Otabek.

 

“Thank you for letting me sleep here.”

 

“No problem, I can’t let you drive back in the middle of the night after you just brought me back home.”

 

Yuri can feel himself getting more and more tired now he’s lying on his bed. Otabek puts his phone down beside him and turns to lie on his back.

 

“Do you want me to turn off the lights?”

 

“No… I’ll do it.”

 

Yuri gets up, standing to turn off his lights. He thinks for a second. Ow fuck it. He grabs his phone, turns off the lights and uses his phone as a flashlight so he won’t step on Otabek. Otabek smiles at him when the light gets on him, squeezing his eyes a little because of the light.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Yuri steps over him, thinking again, is he really gonna do this?

 

He turns around, Otabek looking a little puzzled, not really sure what Yuri is going to do. Yuri gets down on his knees, kissing Otabek on his mouth. Otabek’s surprised, but quickly adjusts and puts his hand in Yuri’s hair. They part after a while and stare at each other, after a few seconds Yuri quickly gets up.

 

“Goodnight!” He quickly lies down in his bed, only for Otabek to get up again. He can feel his lips on his cheek. “… You know, I think you’re even more beautiful than the lady we saw at the restaurant.” He once again kisses Yuri on the cheek after saying this.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Yes thanks, if he could even sleep knowing Otabek’s lying in the same room as him and them just having kissed, he can definitely not sleep now.


End file.
